The Italian Exchange Student
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Percy's mom and step-dad agree to take in one of the Italian exchange students. Percy's not a fan art first; sharing his room, no privacy and what if the guy is an asshole? But then he meets Nico di Angelo. And he's very much a fan of all of that. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Italian Exchange Student || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Italian Exchange Student – Percico Positivity Project Day V

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Paul/Sally, Grover/Juniper, Jason/Calypso, Reyna/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Calypso, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Paul Blofis, Sally Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: For the _Percico Positivity Project_ – so there's not just Percico but also some Nicercy in this. ;) This is for today's fill – _Exchange Student_.

Percy enjoyed undressing the new and very hot Italian exchange student with his eyes. He'd also very much like to use his hands to do so. And it didn't help that Nico di Angelo was living with him.

 **The Italian Exchange Student**

 _Percico Positivity Project Day V_

"Honey, we agreed to take in an exchange student from Italy."

That sentence had utterly and completely doomed Percy Jackson. It had been the beginning of the ending, really. His mother, Sally Blofis, was the kindest and sweetest person. Of course Principal Brunner had managed to coax her into taking in one of the exchange students. Then again, Percy's stepfather Paul was working for the school, so it most likely had also come from him. But it wasn't like they had _that_ much room – they didn't have some random empty bedroom, so where was that exchange student supposed to sleep? Percy's room, of course. Percy was not a spoiled only child; he had a baby brother (and some older half-siblings on dad's side, but he wasn't too familiar with them). It was just that he had never shared his personal space with anyone. Yet here he was, a teenage boy who as it was already had too little privacy to spend 'alone time' as it was, now having to share his room with a total stranger. Wasn't that just great?

The biggest problem however was that Percy was a nice guy, so he didn't speak up against this idea of his parents. Instead, he prepared everything in his room. He had a bunk bed, because his best friend Grover used to come over just so often that by the time Sally and Paul had gotten married and moved in together eight years ago, Percy managed to convince them to buy him a bunk bed.

Okay, so they would have the space to harbor an exchange student. Still, having Grover over for a sleepover one weekend was entirely different from having a stranger sleep in his bed for three months. Percy was so not looking forward to it and he had all those horror scenarios in his head.

"I mean, what if he's homophobic?"

Percy groaned in complaint as he rolled over onto his back, pillow clutched to his chest. He tilted his head back enough to pout over at his three best friends, who had generously agreed to join his pity party on this last day before the Italian stranger would arrive in New York.

"Then I'm getting my girlfriend and the two of us are going to kick his ass on your account, Seaweed Brain", assured Annabeth, raising one eyebrow. "We'll protect you, not to worry."

"Yeah, but what if he's just... like a regular straight guy who's freaked out by sharing a room with a gay guy?", continued Percy with an upset look on his face.

"Dude, you're driving yourself crazy", argued Grover amused.

"Shut up", huffed Percy and stuck his tongue out.

"So mature, Percy", sighed Annabeth and shook her head. "Just sit tight and wait."

"Yes, because Percy is such a patient and mature guy about things", snickered Rachel as she stood. "Anyway, I gotta grab Ella. The parental units demand for us to be home for dinner. Urgh."

Percy jumped off his bed to hurry after Rachel so he could bring her downstairs. They headed over to his brother's room. Tyson was seven years old and the first time he had met Rachel's little sister Ella, they instantly hit it off. The two rascals really kept their big siblings on their feet.

"Ty, you gotta give Ella back so they can go", announced Percy as they entered the messy room.

"...No", declared Tyson with a pout.

"Ella agrees. No", said the little redhead next to him, nodding wildly.

"Well, Rachel disagrees and says yes", chuckled Rachel fondly and walked over to her sister.

Ella giggled as her big sister started tickling her until she gave up.

/break\

It was worse than anything Percy had anticipated. Nico di Angelo was a boy who truly lived up to his name – he surely was of angels. With messy dark curls, the deepest dark eyes Percy had ever seen in his entire life, tanned olive-skin, high cheek bones and that whole bad boy charm thanks to all the black and leather he was wearing. Contrary to that however, he was a true gentleman. He had Sally charmed within his first weekend in New York, because he insisted on cooking for them – a delicious Italian meal that had all four members of the family holding their bellies because they ate more than they could store. Percy was a goner within that first weekend too.

What was worse than putting up with a bully for three months? Losing his heart to a guy that was most likely straight and certainly going to leave the continent in only three months again.

"Scusi? Perseo, you wanted to shower too, si?"

Heaven knew what that voice was doing to Percy already. They had picked Nico up from the airport on Friday and by now it was Sunday evening and Percy could barely hold in his raging hormones. The picture presented to him at the moment was so not helping. Nico was only wearing a towel wrapped around his hips, water still running down his torso, highlighting the sixpack that Percy had glimpsed before when they were getting changed. But like this? Gorgeous. Percy wanted to lick it.

"...Yes. Shower", nodded Percy slowly and got up from his bed.

Nico chuckled amused and turned to rummage through the part of the closet where his clothes were. Nico's back was facing Percy and there was a very embarrassed sound coming from Percy at the sight. It startled Nico, so the Italian turned back to face him with a confused look on his face.

"Y—You have... wings...", sputtered Percy dumbfounded.

"They're not real. Tattoos", supplied Nico, raising one eyebrow.

"Well duh", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "But I mean, you're... sixteen, right? And you already got your entire back covered in ink! Didn't your parents like... flip?"

"Papà was not too pleased, if that's what you mean", answered Nico slowly. "But then again, he has a lot of tattoos too, so he is not allowed to judge."

"Hngh", grunted Percy with a sharp nod, gathering his clothes. "Well, I will... shower."

"Do that", nodded Nico a bit amused, watching Percy go.

/break\

When Bianca had bugged Nico into doing the student exchange program in New York, Nico had been very much against it. The way too long flight had not motivated him much either. But then he got picked up at the airport by what could only be described as the average American poster family. The man in a simple suit, with salt-and-pepper hair, the woman pretty but not the youngest anymore, with wild brown hair and a nice flower dress, an elementary school aged son with messy brown hair in a soccer uniform and a teenaged son who was breathtaking. The boy had black hair, sticking up into every direction imaginable, sun-kissed skin and the deepest, most ridiculous eyes possible – honestly, Nico had never seen such a color before in his life. Blue and green at the same time, but the colors seemed to move in a constant swirl of emotion. He also had utterly kissable lips, all bow-shaped and pink and soft-looking. Things Nico should _not_ be thinking when first laying eyes on the boy he would be living with for the next couple months.

They introduced themselves as the Blofises. Sally and Paul, the parents, Tyson their youngest and Percy, the boy from his school and apparently his new roommate for the time being.

There was constant chatter on the way and also once he was getting settled. Confusingly enough, Percy had a bunk bed in his room. He explained it was because his best friend often stayed over for the night. Good enough for Nico; he was just happy he didn't have to sleep on a couch for three months. Overall, everything involving Percy was very... blue. The entire room was painted blue, the sheets were blue, Percy's clothes were blue. It was a bit weird, but then Nico remembered that he was always only wearing black, so he wasn't one to comment on that choice.

The family had a pet, which Nico very much approved of, because he missed his own giant hound Cerbero _very_ much already. They had a big dog named Mrs. O'Leary. Weird name, but again, who was Nico to judge? The giant black dog was a good stand-in for Cerbero for now.

Trying to leave a good impression, Nico offered to cook on Saturday and seemed to sway the family in his favor, which was a huge relief. His biggest fear had been to have strangers treating him awkward for months while he had to live with them. But the Blofises were fine. They were good.

And Percy? Percy was a beautiful creature. Inside and out. He was funny and a bit quirky. Like sass wrapped into beauty and cheekiness. After arriving at the house on Friday, they had held some slightly tense and awkward conversation about how school was going to be and how Italy was. Things got a little easier and less tense on Saturday, to the point that they spent half the night talking to each other a bit more animatedly. Percy seemed to warm up to him.

"So, tomorrow is going to be your first day of American high school. Nervous?", asked Percy.

Nico grunted and looked up from his bed, choking a little on his spit when he looked up. Percy was only wearing his boxer-shorts for the night and a very over-sized _Captain America_ shirt, hair wet and clinging to his head as though Percy was a wet kitten, which was a way too cute image. Percy fresh out of the shower at night was officially Nico's new favorite thing.

"Well... a bit?", offered Nico unsure. "You are in my class though. That... helps."

"I'll show you around and we can spend our breaks together", said Percy with a smile.

"Thank you", countered Nico, feeling oddly warm at that.

"You really get along well with Mrs. O'Leary", grinned Percy amused.

The gigantic dog made a grunting sound and looked up at Percy before resting her head on Nico's chest again. The Italian grinned and continued ruffling her fur between her ears.

"Si. She reminds me of Cerbero, my own dog", admitted Nico softly. "I... miss him already."

"Huh. Yeah... I couldn't imagine being apart from everyone for months", whispered Percy with a frown. "Uh, sorry. I didn't want to... uh... rub it in?"

"It's okay, Perseo", assured Nico amused, staring up at Percy. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to come here. And it's not like I left much behind. Father works all day and sometimes also all night, Bianca is very... Bianca. Since she started college and moved out, we barely speak anyway. I don't have... all of _this_."

"All of this?", echoed Percy very confused as he climbed up onto the upper bunk.

"The loving parents, the doting mother making blue chocolate chip cookies, the little brother who crawls into your bed for bedtime story", listed Nico slowly. "You have a good family."

"I have now", agreed Percy softly, sounding oddly vulnerable.

"Now?", echoed Nico confused.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Percy sighed. "Before my mom met Paul, she was married to another man. My first stepfather. Let's just say... we _weren't_ a family."

Nico nodded and accepted that, though it made him curious to learn more, having a bad feeling.

"Well, we should go to bed. Lot of stuff going on tomorrow", declared Percy after a moment.

"Si. Buona notte e sogni d'oro", replied Nico softly.

/break\

"So, how's the exchange student?"

Percy looked up at Rachel, who was grinning amused where she sat next to Percy. Within seconds, Annabeth, Grover and their girlfriends joined them. All looked down at him eagerly while he got his books out. He blinked slowly up at them as Annabeth snickered.

"Yes. Is he some horrible, violent, homophobic creep?", asked Reyna in mock seriousness.

"Annie", complained Percy while turning a pout onto Annabeth that looked of utter betrayal. "Don't always go complaining to your girlfriend about me. It's unfair."

"Where else am I supposed to complain about you, Seaweed Brain?", teased the blonde.

"And the stories are utterly amusing", chuckled Reyna before turning serious again. "Though your fears that he could be a bad person are not entirely unjustified. So... how is he?"

"He's kind of awesome", admitted Percy embarrassed. "He's _really_ hot and gorgeous, but he's also funny and a great cook and we spend hours talking about like everything, to get to know each other and we binged _Danny Phantom_ with Tyson Sunday morning."

"Not a nightmare then?", asked Juniper softly, smiling kindly.

Grover next to her, with one arm around his girlfriend's waist, grunted in agreement. "Man, I was seriously worried about you, Perce. But he's alright? Where... is he?"

"With Principal Brunner. Getting that whole first day speech and all. Him and the other exchange students are getting a tour from the principal before going to class", explained Percy.

"And you managed to develop a crush on him in three days flat?", inquired Annabeth concerned.

"Don't use the mom-tone on me", sighed Percy with a glare. "I just... like his company. And I really enjoy looking at him. Man, do I enjoy looking at him..."

/break\

Throughout the day, Percy continued guiding Nico through classes and kept introducing him to people. Nico was glad to have Percy, even though Percy was a little (read: lot) hyperactive and tended to get way too excited and talk too much at once. There were also definitely too many people Percy was eager to introduce Nico to. So far, the only one who had stuck and made an impression was Reyna. Which was probably ironic considering she was mainly an 'add-on', as the girlfriend of one of Percy's best friends. There had been a bit tension and a lot of close watching when Reyna had been introduced as Annabeth's girlfriend. Nico's best guess was that they feared he was homophobic or something. Apparently, Nico left a good impression though.

"So, how was your first day of school?", asked Paul with a pleasant smile at dinner.

Percy just walked in with the plate of chicken, everything else already on the table. Sally smiled at her son as he sat the last piece down. Nico watched Percy as he other teen sat down next to him.

"It was... a lot", admitted Nico. "Very... overwhelming. But interesting, really."

"And Percy helped you around?", asked Sally.

"Of course I did, mom", huffed Percy with a cute pout.

"I'm just teasing, Percy", laughed Sally and ruffled his hair.

"He was a great help though", added Nico while Paul started cutting the chicken. "Showed me everything, introduced me to... very... interesting people. Helped me out with what is going on with the classes..." At the doubtful looks on Sally's and Paul's faces, Nico backtracked a little. "He introduced me to Annabeth and Rachel, they are top of most their classes."

"Ah, that makes more sense", nodded Paul, just to be elbowed by Sally. "Ouch. Well, you can't argue that Percy is not the best student. Right, Percy?"

"I'll get a college scholarship for swimming, that's enough", shrugged Percy casually.

Nico snorted amused as the family continued with their light banter until they were finished with dinner. Those things were so foreign for Nico; back home they'd have family dinners too, but the table alone was long enough to avoid conversation. And then Bianca left for college and it all just got an edge colder in the di Angelo mansion. Honestly, Nico already loved the Blofises.

/break\

Nico loved Percy. The horrifying realization set in roughly three weeks later, after having spent nearly every hour of the day with the boy, listening to his silly puns, watching cartoons with him, seeing him with hit little brother, cheering him on during a swimming competition on a Saturday, hanging out with Percy and his friends, going to the cinema and the park and shopping. The better he got to know Percy, the more Nico felt drawn to the cute, dorky swimmer.

"Nico? You want some more melon, because otherwise Grover's gonna exterminate it."

Nico blinked slowly as he looked over at Percy who, with a grin on his lips, presented the last slice of watermelon to Nico. Grover on the blanket next to him glared up at it while running his fingers through Juniper's hair. Juniper was reading a magazine while Grover was in the middle of a card game with Percy, Annabeth and Rachel. Nico sat a little farther away from them, together with Reyna and Jason – Jason being Reyna's best friend and (aside from a little annoying) he was actually rather cool. Nico had to finish a group project with Reyna and Jason, but since it was such a warm, sunny day, they had decided to move it out into the backyard too. Sadly, Annabeth in a bikini was wildly distracting for Reyna. Even sadder, Percy in his swim-shorts was very distracting for Nico. Damn, that was a sight to behold. And even though Nico got to see it often enough – when they got changed in Percy's room, or in the locker-room, or during swimming – he never grew tired of it. If anything, Nico had grown pretty much addicted to the sight.

"Yeah. Thanks, Perseo", grunted Nico and took the melon and watching Percy leave.

"Can you drool any more obviously, dork?", whispered Jason teasingly.

"Shut up", grunted Nico with a glare and the slightest blush.

"Yes. Shut up and focus on the project. I want into that pool with Annabeth", grunted Reyna.

Paul had put up a small-ish pool in the backyard when temperatures had climbed last weekend – needless to say Percy and Tyson were all over that and Sally and Paul were barely able to get them out of the water again by the time it went dark. It had been utterly adorable, watching Percy pout and cling onto the pool for dear life. There was nothing more adorable than Percy, really.

"I should have brought Cally", sighed Jason with a slight pout.

"You really shouldn't. We're trying to do a school project, not here to ogle people in short clothes", chided Reyna annoyed. "Regardless of how good Calypso looks in that bikini."

"Tell you what", interrupted Percy as he suddenly sat down with them. "Tomorrow, invite Calypso too. No studying, just fun and more watermelon. What do you say?"

"Sounds awesome, man", grinned Jason pleased.

"And you really think that's such a good idea? I mean, Percy and Calypso...", drawled Reyna.

"Mh?", grunted Nico confused and looked up. "What does she mean, Perseo?"

"Well, Calypso is kind of my... uh... ex-girlfriend", shrugged Percy and blushed brightly. "We met when I was on a family vacation with my parents last year, it was just a... summer-fling... And then she moved to New York and ended up in our class. Things are still kind of a little awkward, but then she met Jason and they were head over heels right away. She was totally into that whole quarterback kind of type with the bright smiles and all."

"...Oh", nodded Nico slowly.

"Percy also used to date my girlfriend, back when she was in a phase of denial", added Reyna.

"Percy and Rachel also had a bit of a... thing, for a little while, though after one kiss, they realized they worked better as friends", threw Grover in.

Nico felt his chances dying more and more the more girls were listed. "Well, you're popular."

"I guess", nodded Percy awkwardly. "Just... never really got lucky in the romance department."

"The right... person will come around", assured Juniper, patting his shoulder.

/break\

It was about three days later that Nico was going to watch a Marvel movie with Reyna, Jason and Calypso. He was kind of eager to learn a bit more. What exactly was Percy's type? Calypso was brunette, Annabeth blonde, Rachel was a redhead. Rachel was an artist, Calypso was into gardening and nature and Annabeth was a bookworm and knows-it-all.

"So... you and... Perseo?", asked Nico slowly, nearly awkward.

"Mh? Oh, you mean Percy. It was just a short summer-fling", sighed Calypso, looking constipated. "It got a bit awkward when I joined his school though. It was a co-incident: I didn't stalk my ex."

"Yes, Percy. So, how come you moved here then?", asked Nico next.

"My father, he and his brother Prometheus, they... got into some... legal trouble", drawled Calypso out. "So I came to live with my grandparents here in New York."

"Her grandpa is our school's janitor", supplied Jason.

"Bob?", asked Nico surprised. "He's great. Huh."

"Yeah", nodded Calypso with a small smile. "Small world and all, I suppose."

"And I tell you, Calypso was the best on Percy's track-record", added Jason. "And I'm not saying that just because I love her, really. And nothing against Annabeth, because Reyna would kill me."

"But we all know those two didn't fit. And I'm not just saying that because I got Annie that way", grunted Reyna with a glare. "She's a strategist and thinker, he's emotional and irrational."

"Rachel would have been a fit", said Calypso curiously. "On an emotional level, but they didn't click physically... She would still have been better for him than Luke. Luke wasn't good."

"Luke was better than freaking Octavian", grunted Jason and made a face.

"Wait. Hold on. Wind back", requested Nico lost. "...Luke and Octavian?"

"Yeah. They used to be seniors, but left for college this year", nodded Reyna casually. "Luke was his first boyfriend, but things were a little... messy. And Octavian was just crazy. Didn't last long."

"Octavian was Percy's latest romantic escapade", added Calypso. "It was a catastrophe."

"So Perseo is bisexual?", inquired Nico intrigued.

"...That is all he took from this?", asked Calypso astonished and turned to Jason. "You were right. He really is too far gone to care. Percy did put a spell on you, didn't he?"

"I asked him that before, but he rather defines himself as 'pansexual, if you gotta put a label on it'", answered Reyna and patted Nico on the shoulder. "And yes, he is too far gone to care."

Nico ignored them in favor of calculating his chances now.

/break\

Percy was in the kitchen, baking together with Rachel and Sally (and Ella and Tyson, though those two mainly just sneaked some bites and bits). They were making chocolate chip cookies for tonight's movie night. On tonight's schedule were _Brave_ and _Big Hero 6_. Ty and Ella were totally eager and Percy had to admit, he did love Disney movies too; something he'd probably never be too old for. It took him a little – and Tyson – to notice Nico standing in the doorway.

"Nico! Do you wanna help?", exclaimed Tyson excitedly.

"No. I mean, I am a good cook, but I don't do the baking", stated Nico and shook his head.

"You... just like watching others bake?", inquired Rachel amused.

"I like watching Perseo bake", clarified Nico honestly.

"That was bolt", stated Sally a little surprised, turning to look at Nico.

Nico's eyes widened comically and his cheeks darkened. "I mean, he seems so much more... relaxed and focused when he is baking. He's normally all over the place, really."

Percy's blush beat Nico's blush as he turned to glare at Nico, while Rachel snorted. "Well, he's not that much off. You can be pretty surprisingly focused when following instructions."

"So... As much fun as it is to watch the bunch of you, I have a skype-appointment with my sister and she threatened to fly over and do unspeakable things to me if I miss again", sighed Nico.

Percy grinned and waved at Nico as he left, just to receive pointed looks from Sally and Rachel. Trying to ignore them, he offered Tyson and Ella a spoon of dough, getting him cheers.

"Don't try to distract with their cuteness", chided Sally amused, ruffling Tyson's hair.

"I have no idea why I'd have to distract you", chimed Percy innocently.

"How about the fact that Nico has a special nickname for you?", teased Rachel amused.

"It's not really a nickname", muttered Percy embarrassed. "When we first talked about names, he thought Percy was short for Percival and I protested loudly – I mean, I'm not fond of my name, but Perseus is still better than Percival. And he was a little confused by the name, so I tried to explain, told him about the myth, right? He got totally excited, which was _so_ cute, because he's a Greek mythology nerd and his dog is named after the guard-dog of the underworld, which is just adorkable really. So, apparently Perseo is how Italians pronounce Perseus and it just... it sounds cooler, okay? That's really all. It sounds way cooler than Perseus, that's why I allow him."

"Of course", laughed Sally with mischievous eyes. "And how about him wanting to watch _you_ bake? Mh, and don't give me anything about that 'you're so concentrated and all'."

"Mo—om", complained Percy bright red.

"What? He's a very well-mannered and good-looking young man", stated Sally amused. "And he surely is better than Octavian and that Luke-boy. I was _very_ concerned about them."

"Yeah, one's a psychopath, the other is part of a gang", grunted Rachel and made a face.

"Exactly", agreed Sally, now a little more serious. "Listen, Percy, I try not to... dictate your life and I didn't forbid you from seeing those boys, because I believe you have to make your own decisions and your own mistakes, but... Nico is a sweet boy and you obviously like him."

"And he obviously likes you", added Rachel.

"Uhu. He always looks at you like you're the last piece of pizza", agreed Tyson seriously.

Percy's face was ready to explode at this. "I—I don't know... I mean, I don't wanna make him uncomfortable or anything and stuff... And I mean, he's gonna leave in two months..."

"That's one and a half month longer than you had with Calypso", offered Sally. "Though, if I were you, I'd keep it on the down-low around your stepfather. Paul's gonna try to give you some birds and birds speech and then threaten Nico a couple of times and put one of you onto the couch."

"...And you'd be fine with me sharing a room with Nico even though you think he's interested in me and you think I'm interested in him?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"Honey, I was a teenager before too, if I have to remind you. And when two people _really_ want to do something, they manage to. There are cars and janitor's closets for that", snorted Sally amused. "Besides, I do believe that I raised you right, Percy."

Again, Percy's ears turned red and he tried to focus on the cookies. The idea of going out with Nico sounded really really amazing, but at the same time, his record in the romance department were telling him to not risk his friendship with Nico for that. Yes, he managed to make it work with Annabeth after the breakup, but mainly because Annabeth hadn't been too emotionally invested. Things with Calypso were still very icy and weird; they hadn't spend time alone since she moved here. He hadn't spoken to Luke and Octavian ever since the respective breakups. Better not risk it.

/break\

It was a beautiful Saturday – birds were chirping, sun was shining, Paul and Sally had taken Tyson out to a children's circus show at the park and Nico was out with Reyna and Jason. All of them wouldn't be back for at least three hours; Percy knew how long the show was going to be and he knew Nico wanted to go see some movie with them (he was totally fascinated by watching movies in English on the big screen). Which translated to Percy having the house to himself – and oh was he going to use that opportunity. It was hard enough finding some Percy-time with his parents and Tyson around, but ever since Nico moved into Percy's room, Percy had managed to jerk off like... three times or so. Perhaps he was just too paranoid, but he couldn't do the 'just do it in the shower, dude'-thing that Leo had recommended him. Right now, Percy had the house – and more importantly, his room – all to himself. Fingers shaking a little in eagerness, he shrugged out of his jeans and let his boxers pool at his ankles before reaching out for the wooden box on top of his closet – the upside of sleeping in the upper bunk. He unlocked it and got his vibrator and lube out. Lubing up his hands, he slowly let the left one wander down his chest and toward his cock. Closing his eyes, he started drifting off into fantasy-land, imagining the touch to be Nico's. His other hand found its way to his nipples, playing with them just a little, before he moved on to his asshole. Circling it twice slowly, he grew impatient with himself and pushed two fingers in roughly. He always liked the little sting. Gasping softly, he laid down on his side, legs spread. While jerking himself off with his left hand, he slowly worked his hole and prepared himself. Taking a shaky breath, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed his vibrator. Turning it on high, he positioned it at his hole and closed his eyes even tighter. His breath came out short, imagining it to be Nico.

"Y—Yes", gasped Percy, licking his lips slowly. "Please, Nico. God, just... _fuck me_."

With that, he slipped the vibrator into himself with one thrust, making him gasp out. Damn, how horny it made him. Seeing Nico every day, being close to Nico every day – being _touched_ by Nico every day. Just casual. Hugs and pats, sitting so close next to each other during a movie that their knees and shoulders touched. Even simple things became more electrifying the longer Percy longed for Nico. He really wanted Nico and at this point, his mom's plan started appealing to him more and more. Just on the small chance that he could perhaps get Nico.

"...Uh... I... forgot my wallet..."

Percy's eyes snapped open, so wide open that his eyes nearly fell out. He stared at the wall and hoped that once he'd turn around, there would be no one. Though somehow, the moment felt even more awkward because the only sound in the room was the buzzing from his vibrator. That was still up his ass. Facing Nico. Squeezing his eyes tightly together, Percy wished he'd just disappear. Taking a shaky breath, Percy rolled over and pulled the blanket so far up that it nearly covered his nose. Peeking out from behind it, he came to stare right into Nico's eyes.

"...There a chance we can pretend this never happened?", asked Percy awkwardly.

Nico had a very hard time trying to focus on Percy's words. The fact that Percy's vibrator was still buzzing very loudly was extremely distracting. There was also this picture burned into Nico's mind – Percy's naked back, naked butt, facing him, one hand working the vibrator into the tight hole. Nico was never going to forget that picture. Never in his entire life.

"No chance in hell", grunted Nico, shifting a little to relieve the tightness in his pants.

Percy remained silent for a long moment, only to notice just how loud his vibrator really was in this awkwardly silent room. Blushing even brighter, Percy moved a hand back to pull the toy out and turn it off. Heaving a sigh, Percy sat up, with the blankets tightly wrapped around his body.

"...So, I take the fact that you haven't punched me in the face as a plus", stated Percy slowly.

"Punch you in the face?", asked Nico very confused. "Why would I do that? I have never seen anything quite as hot and sexy as... all of that. I was just very... unaware that you have a desire for me to fuck you. That... came as a bit of a surprise, to be honest."

"Hot and sexy?", echoed Percy, hiding his red cheeks under the blanket. "So... you... like me?"

"Quite a lot, actually", confirmed Nico, cheeks darkening a little too. "And you? I mean, are you interested in only a... fuck, or... is it more that you'd want from me?"

"I want _everything_ from you", blurted Percy out, eyes wide. "Sure the sex, yeah, but also the kissing and cuddling and just being together and going on dates and—everything! I really like you."

Nico had a happy and dopey grin on his lips as he stepped up to the bed and leaned up some. "So... could I perhaps have a kiss then? And maybe a... boyfriend, si?"

The smile Percy offered was downright blinding as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck to pull him into a slow, soft kiss. The blanket slipped off Percy's shoulders to pool around his waist as they deepened the kiss. When they parted, Nico enjoyed this new brand of blush on Percy's face and those hooded, lusty eyes. Grinning, he leaned up to kiss Percy's nose.

"You're cute", declared Nico pleased. "And now, you are mine?"

Percy grinned and nodded wildly. "And you're mine. Uh, but... you should know, I'm, uh... not good at this relationship-thing... It's never really worked out for me before."

"Well then, I should warn you that I have zero experience with the relationship-thing, so at the very least you have experience", countered Nico amused. "A lot of experience, according to the others."

"...Did you just call me a slut?", asked Percy stunned and blinked slowly.

Nico's eyes widened comically as he shook his head frantically. "That—That is not what I meant! I just... What I wanted to say was that I'm aware you had a couple of relationships. I just wanted to... point out that I hope you don't expect too... much of me. I don't want to rush things."

His eyes went pointedly toward the vibrator innocently resting on the bed. Percy followed Nico's eyes and blushed, eyes widening in realization. Grabbing the toy, Percy hastily put it back into the box before facing his new boyfriend again, face so red it looked ready to explode.

"I don't want to rush into things either!", exclaimed Percy hastily. "I don't want you to help me out with my little problem right now, okay? I mean, sure, I'm a horny teenager and yeah, I was masturbating while thinking about you, but... but that doesn't mean I want sex with you right now. I... never... I—I'm a virgin, Nico, okay? I mean, with Calypso it was only a two-weeks-fling, we didn't get that far, and when I was dating Annabeth, we were both too young and not ready. I wasn't really ready when I was with Luke either and... things with Octavian fell apart because of that."

"Oh...", whispered Nico surprised, nodding very slowly. "Okay. So... slow-pace. Good."

"Yeah", confirmed Percy a bit relieved. "Uh, so... if you wouldn't mind... getting out, so I can get dressed and go and take a shower, cold shower, very cold shower..."

Nico grinned slyly as he leaned up to steal another kiss from Percy, hand slowly sliding down to grasp Percy's upper arm. "I got a movie to catch anyway. So... why don't you just continue doing what I interrupted? I gotta admit, I do like the thought of you touching yourself, thinking of me."

Percy huffed and threw a pillow at Nico as the Italian left the room, snickering to himself.

/break\

Being with Nico was easy. Not much changed between them, aside from the excessive cuddling, kissing and holding hands. When they were alone, Percy would sneak into Nico's lap and curl together contently. Sharing Happy Meals at McDonald's, stealing kisses between classes, cuddling in one bed before actually going to sleep (always watchful that Paul wouldn't find them). They were happy, incredibly happy. Which was why they were so sad right now. They were snuggled up to each other on the lower bunk, Nico lazily leaving kisses along Percy's neck.

"What if, and stay with me on that, we just keep you here and _not_ return you to Italy?"

Nico snorted amused, biting Percy's pulse. "Bianca and papà won't like it. I... have to go, Perseo. I'll leave with the others from my school with tomorrow's flight. I'm going to miss you, but I also miss my home. I _want_ to go back home. I do not want to leave you, but..."

"Yeah, I get it", sighed Percy with the cutest pout, kissing Nico. "But... I mean... Are we..."

"We can make it work. If you want to", offered Nico slowly. "I'd want to make it work. We can talk, skype, chat, whatever. Stay in touch. I... don't want to lose you, Perseo. I don't want to break up."

"But... Venice to New York is kind of...", drawled Percy out doubtfully. "I mean... It's really far. But Annabeth said something that kind of makes sense... We're not going to last with that kind of distance between us, Nico. It's just... too far. Only getting to see each other like once or twice a year? I... I don't know if that'll be enough. It won't be in the long run."

Nico would have felt somewhat hurt about this, but the expression on Percy's face was so heartbroken that he realized it wasn't exactly what Percy wanted either. Sighing softly, Nico cupped Percy's face and tilted it up so they could properly look into each other's eyes.

"What... if that 'long run' would only be a year?", asked Nico slowly. "I... know a long-distance relationship isn't going to be a full-time solution, but can it be a... short-time solution?"

"Why... only one year?", asked Percy very confused, tilting his head.

"Main reason why I did this exchange was because I wanted to see New York and properly learn about the city, because I want to come here for college", explained Nico. "And what can I say, I like New York. I plan on coming back after graduation. It is asking a lot, to expect you to wait for me, but I love you. I really, truly love you, Perseo. I want to try this, for a year, and... if we can make it work, I want to come back to New York and... come back to you."

Percy stared at him with large eyes for a long moment before he practically tackled Nico and kissed him until they both ran out of air. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I want that. I... I love you too. I love you."

/1 Year Later\

Nico had a bag shouldered and was pulling a suitcase as he walked into the open airport. It reminded him of how he had first arrived here, as a mere exchange student. His heart was beating fast and a broad smile broke out onto his face as he was greeted by the same sight as he had back then – the Blofis family. Paul, Sally and Tyson had come too, even Jason and Reyna were there. He had managed to keep not just his relationship with Percy going, but he had also stayed in touch with Jason and Reyna. When he came closer, he offered the waiting group a grin, though his cool entrance was completely crushed when Nico was being crushed – by Percy, colliding full-force with Nico and throwing him down onto the ground, long limbs wrapping around Nico, soft lips peppering Nico's face with kisses. They had seen each other two times in the past year; Nico had visited New York one time and the Blofis-family had spend their summer vacation in Venice. Two times in a year were not even remotely enough though. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy tightly.

"I missed you, Perseo", whispered Nico roughly. "God, I love you so much, mi amore."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
